Problem: What do the following two equations represent? $-3x+3y = 3$ $-3x+3y = 3$
Explanation: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-3x+3y = 3$ $3y = 3x+3$ $y = 1x + 1$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-3x+3y = 3$ $3y = 3x+3$ $y = 1x + 1$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.